Switch places
by an0nyme
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke switch places? What if Naruto knows that he was yondaime's son? What if Naruto was rookie of the year insted of Sasuke? What will happen now at the battle with Haku? Read to find out. Contains Sasuke bashing. Rated for safety.


Chapter 1: A new start

Disclaimer: Where is my wallet? I want to buy Naruto!

First fanfic ever! Contains Sasuke bashing! Sasuke fans don't read! Go back now!

Uzumaki Naruto is preparing for the academy. At his eight birthday, he was told by the sandaime hokage that he was the son of the yellow flash of Konoha, the yondaime hokage. Since then, Naruto began to train seriously and even learned two of his father's powerful jutsu, the hiraishin no jutsu and the rasengan that Jiraiya taught him.

So today, Naruto is preparing for the academy. He takes a shower and goes dress-up. He put on a red t-shirt with an orange spiral in the center and a blue jacket over it. Then he put on a pair of black pants and normal ninja sandals. Naruto then attached his weapon pouches to the right place and go eat his breakfast: a cup of ramen. Ramen is one of Naruto's favorite things. After breakfast, he walks to school for the genin exams.

Naruto entered his class room and sit beside Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is the dead-last of his class, contrary of Naruto. When Naruto sits down, a bunch of girls circled him.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-kun how are you?"

"Don't worry, I am sure you will pass the exam! Not like Sasuke-baka." said Sakura with a glare at Sasuke. Sasuke just lowered his head in shame. He obviously had a crush on her.

Naruto didn't seem to like that. But he kept his cheery mood.

"Err… Girls? Would you mind getting off of me?"

But the girls didn't even move… Thankfully Iruka saved him.

"SIT DOWN EVERYBODY! WE ARE ABOUT TO START AND SAKURA, INO GET OFF OF NARUTO NOW!"

"Whew! Saved!" said Naruto.

"Okay class," begins Iruka, "this is the genin exam you been waiting for. Everyone worked well those past years. So today, we are going to test your abilities and see if you are worth of the title genin. For the exam, you need to do a kawarimi and make three bunshins. Let's start! First, Aburame Shino."

…later…

"Uchiha Sasuke. Come to the next room, please." Sasuke walked into the room.

"Okay first do a kawarimi with this headband." said Mizuki showing Sasuke a headband. He did as told.

"Good. Now make three clones."

Sasuke did the hand seals and shouted: "Bunshin no jutsu!"

Poof! There were three clones, one missing an arm.

"Em, Sasuke," said Iruka, "one of the clone isn't complete. I am sorry, but you fai-"

"Stop, Iruka!" said Mizuki, "He did made three clones and beside, in a battle, a clone without an arm could still fight! So let him pass."

"Well, you are right. Okay, Uchiha Sasuke, you pass!"

"Thanks sensei!" shout Sasuke, taking a headband.

The 'last' Uchiha walks out of the room proudly. He, the dead-last, passed the exam! He was now a true genin! But when he heard what the girls, still around Naruto said, his pride immediately flew away.

"How can he pass the exam?!"

"I am sure he cheated!"

"Ha! I heard sensei say that one of his clones was missing an arm!"

"Baka!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted Iruka. "Your turn!"

"Yay Naruto-kun! You can do it!" yelled Sakura.

"My Naruto-kun is the best!" yelled Ino.

"No he's mine Ino-pig!" shouted Sakura.

"MINE forehead-girl!" replied Ino.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"**MINE!**"

Naruto was so distracted by the yelling of the two girls that he didn't notice that another girl with blue-purple hair and lavender eyes is watching him.

'Good luck Naruto-kun.' thought Hinata.

He enters the room with Iruka. Mizuki told him to do a kawarimi and he did it without a problem.

"Now make us three bunshins, Naruto." said Iruka.

"Ok. Bunshin no jutsu!"

When the smoke disappeared, there were not three clones, but ten.

"Wow…" said the two senseis together.

"I am not done yet!" said Naruto. "Mizu bunshin no jutsu!"

And now, instead of normal bunshins, there were ten water bunshins.

"Great job Naruto! Here, take your headband." said Iruka.

Mizuki, instead, had darker thoughts.

'He will be my choice…'

When Naruto walked out of the room, he found himself circled by the same girls-again-.

"Naruto-kun you passed!"

"I was sooo sure that you will pass, so I bought you a present! Here, take it!"

…

…later…

"Okay class," said Iruka, "congratulations to everyone that passed. Now, the rookie of the year…Uzumaki Naruto, with his perfect kawarimi, his ten bunshins and ten mizu bunshins!"

All the girls cheered out loud when he said that, except for Hinata who was only cheering in her head because she was to shy.

"Tomorrow, meet here at eight o clock for your teams. Bye!" added Mizuki.

Ok I know it's stupid but review if you can…


End file.
